I Want A New Drug
by jimisan
Summary: Tokio Hotel He's addicted, and he just can't get enough. Twincest


He's addicted, and there's nothing he can do about it

He's addicted, and there's nothing he can do about it. There's no patch, no help line. He's addicted to the worst kind of drug, the kind you can't give up even if you want to. He's addicted to his brother.

But he doesn't want to give it up. It's driving him insane, but it's the only thing keeping him sane.

Everytime he decides to stop, he see's his brother, and his resolve disappears. Every time he finally gives it up, he finds himself with his brother.

Some times he wonders if his brother needs him just as badly. He doesn't think that's possible, no one could ever want anything as badly.

He's having withdrawals, he hasn't seen his brother in almost half an hour. They're backstage before a concert, and his brother had disappeared right after sound check, claiming to need the restroom. That had been well over 15 minutes ago, and there was still no sign of him.

"Tom."

He looked around, eyes searching for his twin.

"Tom."

He couldn't see him anywhere, maybe he would go looking for him.

"Tom!"

He jumped as something hit his head. He looked around, dumbfounded, and saw Georg glaring at him, and Gustav glaring at Georg.

"What." He said, rubbing his head. He looked down. So, Georg had thrown Gustav's book at him. 'More like a brick, if you ask me,' he thought, picking the large volume up off the floor.

"'What'? I called you like, five times. Where the hell is your brain, man?" Georg asked. Tom shrugged, walking over and handing Gustav his book. Gustav nodded his thanks and glared at Georg once more, before sitting down and burying his head in the book once more.

"Oh." Tom said, looking around. "Where's Bill?"

"Don't know, don't care as long as he makes it back in time for the show." Georg shrugged. "You wanna go clubbing with us after the concert?" He asked, grinning.

"Uh, not tonight." Tom said, looking around again. "I'm gonna go find Bill." With that, he walked off in the direction Bill had left. He walked down a hall, heading for the bathroom. As he stepped into the restroom, he saw all of the cubicle doors were open save for one. He walked over to it, lightly knocking.

"Bill?"

The door was flung open, and Tom was pulled in roughly. Before he could even register what had happened, he was being pushed back against the door as it closed, a mouth pressed firmly against his own.

"What took you so fucking long." Bill asked between kisses. As a response, Tom wrapped his arms around his twin, flipping them around so Bill was pressed into the door. Bill squeaked, wrapping his legs around Tom.

"Show tonight," Bill gasped out as Tom's mouth left his, trailing down his chin to his neck. "is supposed to be packed." Tom grunted into Bill's neck, making him squirm. "Oh, oh.." Bill sighed, his head tipping back against the stall door. Tom snaked a hand up Bill's shirt, stopping at his chest to play with a hard nipple, grinning against Bill's collarbone at the squeal it issued from Bill.

"Georg wants me to go out with them after." He licked up Bill's neck, as Bill began gently thrusting into him. He decided they couldn't have that, and pressed Bill harder against the door, restricting his movements.

"You gonna go?" Bill asked, reaching up and running his hand through Tom's dreadlocks, knocking the caps onto the floor. Tom moaned, he could feel Bill's erection pressing into his stomach.

"Might." He whispered, before attatching his mouth to his twin's once more.

"Please.." Bill gasped, his hips once again trying to move against Tom. Tom nodded slightly, trying to keep his mouth locked with Bill's, and reached a hand down to Bill's pants. He quickly fumbled with the button, before undoing it and unzipping the tight jeans. Bill moaned loudly as Tom slipped his hand beneath the boxers, taking a hold of his brother's length. Their tongues battled for dominance as Tom began slowly jerking his brother off.

"Faster, Tomi.." Bill begged, and Tom complied, tugging hard at Bill's cock. He swirled his thumb around the head, making Bill yell. Tom finally won dominance, and began licking throughout Bill's mouth and behind his teeth. He felt Bill's entire body tense, and then Bill came, shouting and mumbling Tom's name all at once. Bill relaxed, practically glowing from his release. Tom thrust up into him, and Bill grinned.

"You owe me." Tom growled, smirking. Bill nodded and slid to the floor, quickly undoing Tom's baggy jeans and pulling them to the floor, along with his boxers. Tom watched his twin flick his tongue out, dragging it down his lenght. He moaned and threw his head back, suddenly wishing something was supporting his weight. He gasped as a hot wetness surrounded his cock, and looked down to see Bill's head bobbing, eyes looking up at him. Tom grabbed hold of Bill's hair, helping him keep a steady rythm.

Bill slid his hand up Tom's thighs, grabbing and teasing his balls. Tom gasped, and then nearly choked as he felt his dick hit the back of Bill's throat. Bill grinned up at him around his length, practically kissing Tom's hips. Bill swallowed around him, before beginning to move back again.

"Fuck.. Gonna.." Tom managed to gasp, before coming harshly in Bill's mouth. Bill swallowed everything, then pulled back and wiped his mouth. Tom grabbed Bill's shirt, pulling him up into a bruising kiss. Bill pulled back suddenly, and zipped up his pants.

"Show's gonna start soon." He said, before opening the stall door and walking out of the bathroom. Tom stood there, gaping as the bathroom door swung shut, leaving him alone. He finally sighed and pulled his pants up, grabbing his cap and putting it on, then head out for the prep room, where he knew his band mates would be.

Bill was definitely a bad drug, and Tom was hooked. As they played on stage for the thousands of fans, Tom knew he wasn't going to be hanging out with Georg and Gustav that night.


End file.
